First Date
by Miko Akako
Summary: Senior Year AU. Kurtofsky. Kurt and David's first date. Part 1 of the "First's" verse
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** First Date  
><strong>Author:<strong> MikoAkako  
><strong>Beta<strong>: None  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None  
><strong>PairingCharacter**: Pre-Kurtofsky(kind of), Burt, Finn, Santana  
><strong>Word count<strong>: 1,166  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own anything you recognize.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Future AU. Kurtofsky. Response to a prompt from the glee fluff meme at lj. Santana helps Dave get ready for his first date with Kurt.

**A/N: **Another Kurtofsky fic from me. I came to the realization last night that I may not be as much of a Klaine shipper as I originally thought. That, or Dave is just too damn sexy to resist.

* * *

><p>Dave leapt up from where he was sitting on his bed when he heard the doorbell ring. He'd sent a desperate text to Santana almost two hours ago, and the emergency hadn't gotten any closer to being solved in the time it took her to detach from Brittany and drive over. His dad had beat him to the door, and was talking to the latina girl when Dave got there.<p>

"Hey Dave," Santana said, excusing herself from the middle aged man and walking to Dave. "You look like crap." It was a standard greeting from the black haired girl, and Dave had learned long ago not to take her insults personally.

"You said you'd be here over an hour ago," He said, grabbing her arm and steering her towards his room. She laughed, pulling away from him and leading the way. When they'd 'dated' the year before she'd come over at least once a week. Since they'd both come out the summer before, they had remained friends.

"Chill, caveman," She said, not flinching as Dave closed the door behind them. "You've still got an hour before you said you'd pick Kurt up. How hard could it possibly be to find something for you to wear. It's not like you've got to worry about doing your hair or makeup." She strode confidently to his closet, pulling it open and expecting to just grab a shirt, pair it with jeans and be done. What she saw made her freeze.

Everything was either red, white or a mixture of the two. And by everything, she meant the four jackets hanging up. She pawed through them quickly, hoping she'd missed something. She hadn't. All Dave owned was McKinley high jackets. He had one from football, one from hockey, a generic one he must have bought freshman year which, judging by the size, wouldn't fit anymore even if she did deem it appropriate to wear, and last, she recognized their old Bullywhip uniform, the beret tucked in a pocket.

"Is this all you own?" She asked, turning to face him. He was sitting on the bed, head buried in his hands. At her words, he glanced up.

"No. Most of my clothes are in the dresser," he indicated a beaten up black dresser on the other side of the room. The top was covered in a mess of papers, dirty clothes and dishes containing things Santana really didn't want to think about. She'd been to Kurt's house, and to say the two were opposites would be an understatement. Still, she thought they'd be a cute couple.

The inside of the dresser was no cleaner than the outside. Instead of folding his clothes, it looked like Dave had just shoved them all in, wrinkling most beyond repair. Not that it mattered, because like his closet, everything was either red or white. She didn't even know McKinley offered so many choices.

"Do you own anything that _doesn't_ have McKinley written on it?" She asked, taking out a few shirts just to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"No," Dave admitted. "Well, I have some plain white shirts. But I usually wear one of my jackets over them." He stood up, walking over to stand behind her. "What's wrong with them, though?"

"Honey, have you seen Kurt?" She tossed the shirts on the ground – they were so wrinkled it didn't really matter anyway – and pulled out others. "There's no way you can take him out wearing…" She held up a white shirt, stained on the bottom from something that looked like it was either coffee or a really old blood stain. "…whatever this is."

"Then what can I wear?" Dave asked, sinking back on the bed. Santana glanced over her shoulder.

"I've got an idea…" Instructing him to grab his wallet and follow her, she went out to the car. It was a quick drive to Wal-Mart. It wasn't Santana's first choice, but there wasn't time to go to the mall. And frankly, anything would be better than what Dave owned.

"Where are you taking Kurt again?" She asked, stalking through the aisles of the men's clothing department. "Breadstix?"

"No," Dave said. "Kurt mentioned an art thing in Findlay." Santana looked at him, brows raised.

"Ambitious first date," she said, turning back to the clothes. "You must really like him."

"I do," Dave picked up a shirt which Santana firmly put back on the rack.

"Well, just know that if you hurt him, I'm on his side," she said it jokingly, but Dave knew it was a serious warning. "What about this?"

* * *

><p>Exactly an hour later, Dave pulled his car up to the Hudmel residence. He got out of his 1989 Ford Ranger feeling distinctly self conscious, not only because Kurt's gleaming 2010 Cadillac Escalade made his beat down truck look like a kid's toy, but also because of the outfit Santana had convinced him to wear.<p>

"Hey Finn," Dave lifted a hand in greeting when Finn opened the door. "Is Kurt ready?" The quarterback swung the door open all the way and turned over his shoulder.

"Kurt! You done yet?" Dave winced, stepping inside. He'd never seen Kurt's house, but somehow he hadn't expected it to be so…rustic. Of course, it fit with exactly what he expected someone like Burt would like. And speaking of Burt…

"David," Burt said, putting on a strained smile. Dave shook the offered hand, grimacing at the tight grip.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," Dave said. The last time he'd met Kurt's dad was a year ago after Santana blackmailed him into apologizing to Kurt. He'd come a long way since then, but he wasn't sure how much of that Kurt had passed on to Burt.

"You sure you're not just messing with Kurt? Because I swear to god I'll…" Whatever the threat was going to be was cut off when Kurt ascended the stairs.

"Hi Dave," He said, grinning. He went over to his dad, hugged him, and then went to stand beside Dave. The taller male shifted uncomfortably, wishing he'd just worn one of his regular outfits instead of the stupid jeans and collared shirt Santana picked out for him. Kurt looked flawless as usual. He didn't have a strand of hair out of place, and his outfit fit him like a glove – a white double breasted coat and dark blue pants.

"Be back by ten," Burt said, drawing Dave's attention away from Kurt again.

"It's Saturday," Kurt said. "Curfew is eleven, remember?" Burt agreed, reluctantly, and Kurt led Dave outside.

"Sorry about my dad," Kurt said when the door was closed. "He's kind of over protective."

"That's alright. Not like I blame him," Dave added. "You look nice, by the way." Kurt laughed, spinning in a circle.

"Thank you," he said. "You look…like Santana dressed you." Dave felt himself blush at Kurt's teasing laugh.

"Is it that awful?" Dave asked, opening the passenger door for Kurt.

"Not at all," Kurt said. "But you look better in red."


	2. Chapter 2

**Story:** First Date  
><strong>Author:<strong> MikoAkako  
><strong>Beta<strong>: None  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None  
><strong>PairingCharacter**: Pre-Kurtofsky(kind of), Burt  
><strong>Word count<strong>: 2,078  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own anything you recognize.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Future AU. Kurtofsky. Response to a prompt from the glee fluff meme at lj. Chapter 2: The date.

**A/N: **I think I may do a series of other firsts for this couple (ie. First Time, First Fight...etc) so keep an eye out for those. Thank you everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this. You're all so amazing. Also, I have no beta, so please let me know if you find any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Dave was worried the car ride would be filled with awkward silences. After all, he and Kurt had only spoken a handful of times, and most of that was inquiring about the other's day between classes when Dave was the Bully Whip member assigned to Kurt. Of course, Dave made sure he was always assigned to Kurt so in essence they'd talked every day. He didn't have to worry, though, because as soon as they got in the conversation had flowed easily. Most of it was Kurt talking, but Dave didn't mind - he'd never been talkative and he liked listening to Kurt's voice. Not that he was silent; at one point he started on a five minute rant about hockey and didn't shut up until he realized Kurt was just staring at him.<p>

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking down at his hands for a moment before returning his attention to the road. His fists were clenched tight on the steering wheel.

"Don't apologize," Kurt said, reaching a hand over and putting it on Dave's arm for a fraction of a second. Even though the fabric of his shirt, Dave's skin tingled at Kurt's touch. "I'm just sorry I never got to see you play."

"I didn't think you liked sports." As far as Dave knew, Kurt hadn't even known the rules of football until that fiasco as a kicker. It was too bad Kurt didn't stay on the team, although Dave remembered how hard a time he'd given the still-in-the-closet-but-so-obviously-gay boy at the time. That was before he began to realize he may actually come to like the countertenor.

"I don't like _sports_," Kurt said, smiling in a way that on anyone else would look suggestive. Dave hesitated for a minute, not sure if it was too early to bring up a serious topic, but deciding the opening was just too convenient to miss.

"I got a scholarship to play in college," he said, hesitant at first. Kurt didn't seem to share his reluctance, but Dave thought he saw a shadow pass over Kurt's features. It didn't take a genius to guess that he and Blaine must have discussed college plans.

"Are you staying in state?"

"No, actually," Dave twisted his lips into a half smile. "Well, Ohio State did make an offer. And so did Boston College – they were the number one team in 2010. And New York University."

"Boston Coll-" Kurt began talking before realizing what Dave had said. "Wait. I'm going to NYU."

"Yeah," Dave said, sheepishly. "They sent a scout to the last game, and a few weeks ago – remember when I missed that week?" Kurt nodded, and Dave was surprised at the thrill of pleasure he felt that Kurt had noticed his absence. "Well, I took the time to visit the schools. I haven't made a decision, yet."

"They're all good schools," Kurt agreed. "But I'd rule out Ohio State, because I can't picture you living here your whole life."

"What about in Boston?" Dave asked, feeling reckless.

"Well, you'd have to start saying 'wicked,' and to be honest, I don't think you could pull it off," Kurt said.

"Which leaves New York."

"Which leaves New York," Kurt agreed, nodding. "I guess you have no other choice, then."

"I guess so," Dave agreed solemnly. "And the fact that you'll be there?"

"Happy coincidence," Kurt said with a grin.

Before they could say anything else, Dave realized they were in Findley. A glance at his clock confirmed that it had been almost an hour since they'd left. He pulled into one of the designated parking lots, handing over the $5 fee. Kurt was practically jumping out of his skin as they walked towards the tents, stopping his excited rambling long enough to glance back at Dave. Something about him reminded Dave of a puppy. When they were just a few yards away, Kurt couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him along. Despite being several inches shorter, Kurt had a longer stride and was used to walking fast. It wasn't until they made it into the crowd that Kurt realized what he'd done.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, glancing around and trying to pull his hand away. Dave tightened his grip slightly. He liked the feel of Kurt's hand in his; they fit well together and the thrill it sent through him was nothing like when he had done the same with Santana. Kurt's grip relaxed in Dave's after a moment and he grinned stupidly.

It was half past five, and the sun was still out, warming the cool spring day to a comfortable temperature. The festival itself was set up on Main Street, and extended a half mile, branching out in several places down small side roads. Each artist had set up a tent to display their items.

The next two hours were spent slowly browsing each of the stands, Dave allowing himself to be dragged along whenever something caught Kurt's eye. Dave noted what Kurt liked the most and decided he would find a chance to go back and buy a few of the items later. He'd offered up front, but Kurt insisted that he wouldn't. Dave let the boy think he'd one after a half-hearted argument.

When Kurt admitted he was starting to get hungry, Dave stopped at a small stand and bought a corndog for each of them, an order of fries to share, and a large lemonade. Kurt's look of horror at the food made Dave laugh as he led them to an empty picnic table. Insisting that eating street food was a requirement at things like this, he finally convinced Kurt to try the food. Kurt, to Dave's delight, loved all of it, eating more than his share of the fries.

"This was perfect, Dave," Kurt said as the sun started to go down.

"It isn't over yet," Dave said, standing up and tossing the trash into a can. He took Kurt's hand and wound his way through the thinning crowd. "I know it's not your style but…" Up ahead was a large tent, music blaring from a make shift stage.

"I don't know how to line dance," Kurt said, recognizing the patterns the dancers were making.

"I'll teach you." Dave caught the surprised look Kurt gave him and shrugged. "My sister's wedding had a country theme. She forced us all into lessons."

"I want to see pictures of that," Kurt laughed. "Did you have to wear plaid and a straw hat?"

"Forget I said anything," Dave said gruffly, letting Kurt know he'd hit a nerve.

"You could actually pull that look off," Kurt admitted. "Let's just say after last year, I crossed plaid off the list of future outfits."

"You dated Brittany, right?" Dave had been confused over that for weeks.

"If you count making out dating," Kurt was beet red.

"For Brittany it is," Dave said. "I was a sophomore when she got me."

"Did you know then?" Kurt asked, looking up. Dave shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Not in so many words." All Dave knew was that kissing Brittany seemed like a chore, but he was a sixteen year old guy.

"Well, I'm glad you figured it out," Kurt said, linking his arm in Dave's. "Are you going to teach me to dance now?"

Kurt had always prided himself on his coordination, but the first few dances found him constantly tripping. Thankfully, Dave always managed to catch him before he fell. After the fifth dance, Kurt excused himself to freshen up. Dave took the opportunity to slip away and buy the three items Kurt had seemed the most excited about.

When he got back from hiding them in the truck, Kurt still wasn't back. He grabbed a cup of punch and stood back to watch the dancing. He was just wondering when Kurt would be back when a pretty brunette approached him. She was obviously flirting, trying to lure him on the dance floor despite the fact that he told her he was there with someone else. He was at a loss for what to do when he saw Kurt. The other boy looked hurt, as if he thought Dave would possibly be interested in someone else.

Dave intended to just walk over to Kurt and take his hand to dissuade the girl – Tori – but before he could make a decision, he found himself kissing Kurt. Like the last time, Kurt's initial reaction was to tense up. Unlike in the locker room, he quickly relaxed into it, going so far as to wrap his arms around Dave's neck. It was a relatively chaste kiss, ending before it could turn into anything more serious. When they pulled apart, the girl was gone but neither even noticed.

"Wow," Kurt said, smiling. "If I'd known kissing you would be like that…"

"Yeah." Dave was just as surprised. Since the kiss in the locker room, if it could even be counted as such, Dave had been in a brief relationship over the summer but kissing Jason was only slightly better than kissing Brittany, and neither could stir the feelings Kurt brought up.

"I think I misjudged my type," Kurt said. "Because you might be exactly it." Dave laughed; a memory that had been so painful for so long suddenly seemed lighter.

"I think we have time for one more dance," Kurt said, looking out at the people dancing. It felt like the world should have stopped with their kiss, but it obviously hadn't. "I'm finally getting the hang of this. Maybe we can incorporate it into our Nationals routine." Kurt managed to make it through an entire song without tripping. When it was over, Dave glanced at his phone to find it was nearly ten o clock. If they wanted to make it back in time for Kurt's curfew, they had to leave.

Kurt started drifting off as soon as they hit the interstate. By the halfway point he was sound asleep, leaning against the window. Dave glanced over with a content smile on his lips. Asleep, he looked relaxed, like he had no worries in the world. A few times he mumbled something too softly for Dave to hear, which was frustrating. He was still asleep when they pulled into the driveway a few minutes before eleven.

Dave couldn't bring himself to wake Kurt, but thankfully Kurt was a deep sleeper and it wasn't a hard task for Dave to carry the smaller boy. Still asleep, Kurt turned his face into Dave's shoulder, arms wrapping around his neck. Burt had been waiting for them, because the door opened before Dave had a chance to knock. Dave took Kurt to his room, setting the boy down and gently unhooking his arms.

"Dave?" Kurt sounded like he was still asleep, his eyes opening blearily.

"Hmm?"

"I had a great time."

"Me too," Dave said softly. "Sleep well." He pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead and backed out of the dark room.

"He's okay?" Burt asked when they got back to the living room.

"Just tired," Dave said, trying not to shift under Burt's gaze. "There was a lot of walking."

"Well, thank you for bringing him back safe," Burt said grudgingly.

"I'd never do anything to hurt Kurt, sir," Dave said. "I still hate myself for…for what I did. And I know I don't deserve a chance with him." Burt made no move to say anything for several moments. When he did speak, his words surprised Dave.

"You're alright, son," Burt said. "If Kurt likes you…he's a good judge of character."

"Thank you." Dave knew it was far from approval, but he was willing to take anything he could get. He knew Kurt loved his father and wouldn't do anything to upset him so it was important that Burt liked Dave. "I have to go, but…could you tell Kurt I'll call him tomorrow?" Dave walked out to his car with a smile, not even minding the bright pink shirt Santana had dressed him in.


End file.
